I Never Told You
by ThePhantomRunnerOfLesMiserable
Summary: Warning: don't proceed unless you've read The Death Cure or if you don't mind spoilers. Thomas killed Newt, but he never told Minho. My take on how I think the moment where he tells Minho would go.


_I was just watching The Maze Runner movie when thins came to me. I was just like I love Newt so much. Then I re-read his death scene, and I died. _

_Anyway, see fantastic characters don't belong to me, they belong to the marvelous Dashner. Enjoy;)_

Minho was sitting on the edge of the cliff, his mind was overflowing with unpleasant thoughts of his old friend. Newt. A5 the Glue. A Crank. It had been five years since they left him at the Crank place.

He always wondered what had happened to him. Did he go crazy and eat someone's brains out? Or was he lying in the middle of the street dead, with his brains eaten out? The thought made him shudder, thinking about what his old friend must have become.

The angel part of Minho said that wherever Newt was, he hoped he was doing fine. That he was no longer suffering. Then the devil half said that Newt deserved everything that came to him. He could have come with them, found a cure and lived happily ever after.

Every day Minho thought of Newt, but every year this particular day got to him. The day when he finally faced defeat. He had gone through all of the trials, and he had felt victorious about all of them. He thought he would never feel defeat, That was until Newt refused to leave the Crank place with them.

Thomas walked over with Brenda at his heels, their fingered interlaced. They sat down next to Minho, Thomas studied him for a while.

"You okay?" He said after a while, he gave him a small smile

"I'm good man," he said, though the sadness glinted off of his brown eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Minho spoke up "Shuck, I miss him?"

"Who?" Brenda's scratchy voice said

Minho shot her a glare "Newt. The one who went crazy," he snapped

"Oh," Brenda pressed her lips into a tight line. She looked over at Thomas "I think I'll see if Frypan's cooked anything for dinner," she gave him a light kiss of the cheek and walked away.

Thomas looked at his friend ,a little annoyed "What's with you?"

Minho looked back at Thomas, even more annoyed "What's with me? Today, my friend, was the day we left our dear friend, I don't know if you remember him, NEWT, at the crank place five years ago,"

In his book, this day didn't mean anything to Thomas. He usually morned Newt on the the day he had killed him, but Minho didn't know at.

The day it had happened, Thomas wanted more than anything to tell Minho. To have someone to support him, even though he knew full well that Minho would crumble too. That's the reason he hadn't told him. He wasn't sure how he would react, if he would be sad, depressed, if he would be angry with him.

"Minho, what would you say if I said that Newt was dead?"

Minho looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Then I'd say maybe you've got a touch of the Flare,"

Thomas took a short breath "Minho, I stopped at the Crank Place one last time, I saw Newt there,"

Minho looked up at him, surprised. He didn't say anything, so Thomas continued.

"He was way past gone, man. He was crazy. I wasn't even sure if it was him."

"... Were you TRYING to make me feel better? If you were, you did a really good job," Minho said sarcastically. "Or were you actually trying to tell me something?"

Thomas looked at Minho "I went to talk to him, and he told me how miserable he was. He asked me to kill him..."

Minho's brown eyes were huge "you didn't...," his voice was barely a whisper

"I didn't." he omitted the word 'yet' "Then he told me how much he hated me, and about... his... limp,"

Minho was staring at the ground. Thomas couldn't tell if he was crying or if he was about to explode with anger.

"Then he asked me to kill him again," he was trying to keep his voice steady

Minho's head snapped up. His eyes were teary

"He said of I didn't kill him first, he would kill me,and that he didn't want to go crazy" he paused "I remember his exact words. 'Please, Tommy. Please." He felt tears on his cheeks "And I did it." He pressed his lips together "I killed him,"

Minho looked at him for a long while. "Well, I really wasn't expecting that. Didn't think you would have enough guts to do it."

Thomas laughed, his breath wavering "I'm sorry,"

Minho's face was red and streaked with tears. He turned around slowly and zombie-like. He didn't even know where he was going, just away. Thomas just figured it would be best to leave him alone.

He looked back at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder; Brenda.

"You okay?" She asked sitting beside him

"Yeah," he said faintly. He put his face in his hand, 'why did I do it?' He asked himself, before cursing the creators, the maze, the glade, the scorch, the flare, and everything else that made his life a nightmare.


End file.
